


Of Winchesters and Weddings

by Rowan_of_Transylvania



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, M/M, minor language, tumblr prompt fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 03:51:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rowan_of_Transylvania/pseuds/Rowan_of_Transylvania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam assumed he would never get married. Fate always did like screwing with his plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Winchesters and Weddings

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: "Sabriel. Anything that puts them in tuxes. (A wedding would be amazing, but not a requirement.)" from Tumblr.

After Jessica, Sam thought he would never get married. How could he, when she died just before he planned to propose? As time went on and his grief became less sharp, he thought, perhaps, but he was a hunter then, and hunters shouldn’t get married.

Years passed, his brother went to Hell, angels turned out to be real, and still Sam couldn’t shake the thought of marriage. He told himself all the time that it couldn’t happen, that he was a hunter. Bobby and Ellen got married. He told himself that it didn’t matter anyway, no one would want to marry him. Less than a month later he found himself dating Gabriel.

That settled it. Gabriel was an angel. He had no birth certificate, no citizenship, no identity of any kind. It simply wasn’t possible to marry an angel.

So naturally, here he was, standing up with Gabriel for Dean and Castiel. Sam couldn’t think of any more barriers between him and marriage.

At the reception he stood up for his speech as Dean’s best man, and cleared his throat. “As you all know, Dean is my brother. It’s always been him and me. Except more recently, it’s been him and me and Cas and Gabriel. It took Dean three years to finally pull his head out of his ass, so to mark today’s celebration of that, I’m going to follow his example.” With that he knelt down in front of Gabriel, reached into the pocket of his tux pants, pulled out the ring box and asked, “Gabriel, archangel of the lord and trickster god, will you marry me?”

The family around them erupted into cheers as Gabriel pulled him up into a deep kiss. Sam pulled away, “Is that a yes” ready on his tongue, to find that Gabriel had already put the ring on his finger. Later, dancing close to his fiancé, Sam heard a low murmur of “You just wait until I get that tuxedo-wrapped ass home tonight.”


End file.
